Santana iPod Drabble
by AcousticMisery
Summary: An iPod drabble that focuses very heavily on Santana.  There are mentions of Brittana and a Pezberry friendship, as well as a relationship where the other character is not named.  I really wanted to explore this character and what makes her tick.


**Title:** Santana Lopez iPod Drabble  
><strong>Author:<strong> AcousticMisery (melissagleek on LiveJournal)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None, unless you're currently sitting here asking yourself, "What is Glee?"  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1, 148  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is the property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. The only payment I'll receive for this story will be in the form of comments, and I can't buy anything with words.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them.**

**"Wish Me Away" by Chely Wright**

Santana Lopez is fifteen when she first realizes that she likes girls. It happens at a pool party, when she sees Quinn Fabray emerge from the water, clad only in a light blue bikini. And although Santana doesn't really harbor any actual feelings for the blonde, she still knows that she wouldn't mind finding out what it would be like to kiss her. Of course, she would never tell anyone this.

Even after Santana begins sleeping with her best friend, Brittany Pierce, in the beginning of sophomore year, she refuses to acknowledge her true feelings. In fact, she even tries to hide them, by also sleeping with Puck, Finn, and numerous other jocks.

Despite all of this, she still knows deep down inside that she is a lesbian, and that ignoring it—or trying to wish it away—will never really work.

**"You Can't Have Everything" by Little Big Town**

The house, though beautiful and spacious, is completely devoid of any emotions, other than regret and sadness. Santana looks out in the driveway and sees her BMW, parked next to the huge pool, the swing set, and the trampoline.

A picture frame of the two of them, smiling and in love, remains on the fireplace mantle. It's a sign of the happiness that once existed, but is now long gone.

The "For Sale" sign in the front yard mocks her, but she doesn't care. If she can't have the one thing that she really wanted in life, she's not going to have anything.

**"Hurricane Drunk" by Florence + The Machine**

Santana Lopez doesn't give a shit about Mr. Schuester's "no drinking" rule. After all, rules are made to be broken, especially when you see the love of your life making out with her boyfriend in the middle of the crowded club.

"Give me a shot of whatever you have handy," she orders to the bartender.

"Give me an ID," the bartender orders back.

"Are you serious right now?" Santana asks, pulling out a fake ID that she had recently gotten from Puck.

Satisfied with what he sees on the ID, he slides the piece of plastic across the counter and pours a shot of vodka. "Sorry, I pretty much have to check everyone's ID."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana rolls her eyes at the bartender, before downing the shot. She feels it settle in her stomach, and she calls for another. This time, before she drinks, she takes once more glance across the room, where Brittany is currently perched upon Artie's lap. Before the glass even hits the counter, she's already asked for a third.

**"Colors" by Grace Potter & the Nocturnals**

Most people wouldn't use the words "deep" and "introspective" to describe Santana Lopez. Of course, most people don't _really _know Santana Lopez.

But Rachel Berry does know Santana Lopez, and she's even willing to call her a friend, at least in private. Because Santana would flip her shit if anyone found out that she's been hanging out with _Rachel Berry_.

Every evening, after the time changes and the sun doesn't set until after eight, Santana Lopez drives to a local county park, which is surrounded by trees and overlooks Lima. Not long after she arrives at this spot, she is joined by Rachel. And for approximately one hour, the two girls watch the sky fade from blue to orange, before finally turning black.

It's Santana's favorite part of the day, but she'll never admit it to anyone, not even herself.

**"August Moon" by Sara Bareilles**

She feels like a total creep. She knows she shouldn't be watching them, but she can't move. It's like her legs have forgotten how to move.

She's not entirely sure why she even showed up at Brittany's house, and she's even less sure why she just barged in, without knocking. Sure, she's been barging in since she and Brittany became friends in fifth grade. But that doesn't make it right.

It's not like she can really blame anyone, except maybe herself. How could she really expect Brittany to remain faithful to her, when they aren't even in a relationship? How could she really expect the blonde to just wait for her?

As Santana finally begins to back away from the slightly ajar door, she wonders what would have happened if she had shown up just an hour earlier.

**"Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin**

Santana isn't surprised, not even a little. _Of course _Sam is a _Lord of the Rings_ fan. His _Avatar _obsession was just the tip of the iceberg.

What really surprises Santana, though, is that she's accompanying Sam to a _Lord of the Rings_ convention in Cleveland, several months after their farce of a relationship ended. What surprises her even more is that she's letting the boy listen to his "Music Inspired by _LoTR_" playlist in _her _car.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this for you?" Santana asks, glancing over at the boy in the passenger's seat.

"Because I convinced Brittany to dump Artie and give you a chance," Sam quickly replies.

"Oh, right." Santana lets out a defeated sigh. "Well, I still don't like you."

"That's ok," Sam replies. "But unless you want me to give your girlfriend a less than glowing review of your behavior during our little trip, you _will _like _Lord of the Rings_ for the next eight hours."

Santana grits her teeth before murmuring, "Live long and prosper."

"Wrong fandom," Sam replies.

"Watch it, Evans!" Santana growls, giving the boy a death stare.

"Well, at least you tried!" the boy squeaks out. "Please don't hurt me."

Santana just laughs and says, "The things I do for love…"

**"Get Out the Map" by Indigo Girls**

"Ok, ladies. Where are we going?" Santana asks the other three girls in the car.

"What part of 'spontaneous road trip' do you not understand?" Quinn replies.

"Oh, I understand all of it completely, Fabray." Santana glares at the other girl in her rearview mirror. "We need to have some direction, or we'll end up driving around in circles."

"Kansas!" Brittany suddenly exclaims.

"Kansas?" Quinn and Santana both ask in unison.

"That's where Dorothy is from. I used to love _The Wizard of Oz_ when I was a kid!" Brittany's eyes light up at the memory.

Santana smiles at the blonde. "Sounds like a plan, then."

Quinn looks less than thrilled by this decision, but before she has time to say anything, Rachel says, "Yes, Kansas! I am also a fan of _The Wizard of Oz_, which, as you know, also inspired the wonderful book _Wicked_ and the equally wonderful Broadway musical of the same name, which originally starred…"

"Kansas it is, then!" Quinn suddenly shouts, interrupting Rachel mid-explanation.

"You're so whipped, Fabray" Santana says with a smirk.

"And you aren't?" Quinn replies.

For the first time in a long time, Santana is left speechless.


End file.
